La forêt qui cache l'arbre
by Sentinelle
Summary: La journée avait commencée d'une manière banale, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de manifestants encerclent les bâtiments du SRU, empêchant l'équipe 1 d'en sortir. Mais si ce problème en cachait un autre, beaucoup plus préoccupant?
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Début de journée

Jeudi matin. 6h55.

« La journée sera chargée », pensa le sergent Parker en sortant du vestiaire. « Il faut qu'Ed me montre le nouveau semi-automatique de Knights Armament, un vrai bijou à ce qu'il dit. Et que je peaufine mon article sur la schizophrénie. Mais voilà que la protection de ce diplomate italien tombe aujourd'hui ! Depuis le temps qu'on m'en parlait… Et si je pouvais avoir un moment pour tirer quelques cartons avec Lou, ce serait sympa… »

« Salut, équipe une ! dit-il en arrivant dans la cafétéria.

- Bonjour, sergent ! répondit Wordy en lui tendant une tasse de son café habituel. Alors, vous arrivez le dernier ?

- Eh oui ! Des embouteillages, ce n'est pas fréquent sur ma route. C'est sans doute à cause du début des soldes… »

Comme tous les matins, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing en bavardant.

En passant devant le secrétariat, le sergent salua Winnie, qui lui tendit en souriant le dossier du jour.

« Bon ! Aujourd'hui, mission de routine, annonça Parker en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Rien de palpitant, mais j'attends de vous que… »

Il s'interrompit soudain, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Surpris, les autres suivirent son regard.

Dehors, une foule avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du SRU et commençait à se masser autour du bâtiment. Une foule menée par un homme grand, aux larges épaules, qui criait à travers un mégaphone des slogans que la foule répétait :

« Le massacre, ça suffit ! » « Non aux dommages collatéraux ! »

« Chef, on a un problème », se contenta de murmurer Ed.


	2. Chapter 2-Encerclés

« Des pacifistes, dit Jules.

- Vraiment ? » ricana Sam en regardant les visages furieux, les poings levés au ciel.

- Sergent ? appela Winnie en courant vers lui. Les caméras de surveillance montrent que des gens encerclent le bâtiment. »

Le sergent Parker ne perdit pas son calme.

Ses supérieurs étant absents, c'était à lui de gérer la situation.

« Où sont les équipes en service ? demanda-t-il à la secrétaire.

- Les équipes 2 et 4 sont en intervention, et la 3 est en permission.

- Très bien. »

Il posa son café sur la table et se tourna vers l'équipe.

« Spike, tu vas au centre informatique pour verrouiller les portes et garder un œil sur les caméras. Sam, il faudrait remonter quelques armes de la réserve. Rien de bien méchant : grenades à plâtre, fumigènes, … Ed et Wordy, voyez avec Winnie comment intervenir si besoin. Les autres, vous m'accompagnez au rez-de-chaussée, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent. Tout le monde prend son oreillette et se branche sur le canal 1 ! cria-t-il tandis que ses hommes s'éloignaient.

Mais à peine le sergent s'était-il éloigné de la fenêtre qu'un appel vint du dehors.

« Vous, au premier étage ! Ne bougez pas, nous allons discuter ! »

Parker se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda en bas, se composant un visage aimablement surpris. C'était l'homme au porte-voix.

« Je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone, et vous allez le composer. 1-7-8… »

Le sergent eut juste le temps de sortir son portable pour taper les chiffres.

Avant d'appeler, il brancha son oreillette.

« - Spike, je te transmets le numéro du meneur, essaie de savoir qui c'est.

Je vais lui parler.

-Bien reçu, chef. »

Parker fut surpris : la ligne était occupée.

En regardant en bas, il s'aperçut que le meneur téléphonait déjà.

« - C'est curieux, murmura Jules en l'observant. On dirait qu'il n'attendait pas cet appel.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus craintif que furieux, ajouta Parker.

Toi et Lou, trouvez un système d'écoute, ça pourrait nous servir de savoir ce qui se dit dehors. »

Quand l'homme raccrocha, Parker recomposa son numéro.

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Alex, fit la voix.

- Bonjour, Alex. Ici le sergent Greg Parker. Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Tout d'abord, je vous conseille de ne pas user de la force. Nous avons appelé les médias, et ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas faire les gros titres : « Des pacifistes violemment attaqués par la police », n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'en arriver là, assura Parker. Et si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez ?

- Tous les jours, les forces de l'ordre utilisent des armes létales pour assurer la sécurité, récita Alex. Mais il arrive trop souvent que des innocents perdent leur vie lors de ces interventions. Nous exigeons donc le remplacement de ces armes mortelles par des moyens moins dangereux. Nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir obtenu votre signature en bas de cet accord ! »

Il brandit un document à bout de bras, et la foule explosa en cris et en slogans. Parker dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre :

« D'accord, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez. Laissez-moi en parler à mes chefs. De votre côté, pouvez-vous nous transmettre les statuts de votre association pour que nous soyons assurés de vos intentions. Je crois que vous êtes des gens sérieux qui croyez en ce que vous faites, mais mes supérieurs auront besoin d'une preuve. »

La seule réponse fut le clic du téléphone.


	3. Chapter 3-Corrélation

« - Jules et Lou, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, sergent, répondit Jules. On est près de l'entrée du rez-de-chaussée, et Lou finit d'installer la parabole. »

Le casque sono sur les oreilles, les yeux mi-clos pour mieux se concentrer, Lou fit lentement tourner la parabole jusqu'à entendre la voix d'Alex.

« … Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils ne nous demanderaient pas de preuves… Non, je vous assure, je ne vais pas me dégonfler pour ça… D'accord, Sergio. C'est ce que je vais leur dire. »

« - Vous avez entendu, chef ? murmura Jules. On dirait qu'Alex prend ses directives de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, et nous avons son prénom, ajouta Parker. Spike, tu lances une recherche.

- Bien reçu, Sergent. Et sur Alex, j'aurai bientôt…

- Sergent Parker, tonna le porte-voix. Après réflexion, il est clair que votre demande est infondée. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous donner de preuves, et nous resterons là aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! »

Parker fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des slogans qui reprenaient de plus belle.

« - Alors, Spike, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il s'agit d'Alex Jackson, 28 ans, sans casier judicaire. Il a fait partie de l'Eden Retrouvé, un groupe de pacifistes, dont il a été chassé i mois : il n'arrêtait pas de contester les ordres de ses chefs et avait fini par former son propre groupe indépendant. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant sur lui. Voulez-vous que je creuse du côté de son travail et de ses proches ?

- Ca me suffit pour le moment. Bon travail, Spike. Et pour notre inconnu italien ?

- J'ai lancé une recherche en lien avec tous les groupes pacifistes d'Amérique du Nord, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Il me faudrait plus d'informations pour créer un filtre plus rapide.

Le sergent soupira. Tout en réfléchissant, son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier du jour, qu'il avait presque oublié.

« Et s'il y avait un lien ?... » murmura-t-il, saisi d'une intuition soudaine.

« Spike, essaie de voir s'il y a une relation entre Sergio et Enrico Renazzi. »


	4. Chapter 4-Briefing

« - Je viens d'avoir le commandant en ligne pour lui expliquer la situation, dit le sergent Parker à son équipe rassemblée autour de la table. Ce matin, je devais vous briefer sur la mission du jour : la protection d'Enrico Renazzi, un diplomate italien arrivant à Toronto pour une réunion commerciale. Il se trouve que le chef d'Alex est Sergio Botto, un mafioso hostile aux échanges commerciaux entre son pas et l'Amérique du Nord.

- Oui, il doit croire que cela entrainerait une dépendance économique, commenta Wordy.

- Et qu'est-ce-qu'Alex vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Ed.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit manipulé par Botto pour créer un diversion. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant des véritables intentions de son chef. Renazzi est onc réellement en danger c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au commandant d'assurer sa protection par d'autres hommes, de modifier son itinéraire et son lieu de résidence. En effet, il a déjà été la cible d'un attentat à la bombe manqué, ce qui est le mode d'action habituel de Botto. Nous allons donc nous rendre à l'hôtel où Renazzi devait loger pour inspecter la chambre et les lieux de passage.

- Ca tombe bien, mon robot commençait à s'ennuyer, dit Spike.

- Je transmets la photo de Botto sur vos téléphones.

- Vous pensez qu'il sera encore sur place ? demanda Jules.

- Botto aura sûrement posé sa bombe entre le passage de la femme de chambre et l'inspection par le service d'ordre, prévue juste avant l'arrivée de Renazzi. En téléphonant à l'hôtel, j'ai appris que la chambre venait d'être faite et la surveillance discrètes des entrées et sorties s'est mise en place très vite. Botto est donc sans doute encore dans l'hôtel.

- Chef, intervint Sam, vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici sans être assaillis par la foule ? »

Parker eut un sourire.

« Le commandant m'a donné carte blanche. Ouvrez grands vos oreilles ! »


	5. Chapter 5-Echappée

**If you want to read this fic in english : s/10218291/1/The-forest-hiding-the-tree**

Dehors, la foule continuait à crier inlassablement, encouragée par Alex. Plusieurs journalistes étaient arrivés et laissaient tourner leurs caméras, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des images spectaculaires.

Personne ne prêta attention à cinq individus se mêlant à la foule puis se répartissant un peu partout. Leur meneur, à la carrure de rugbyman, sortit son portable et consulta ses SMS. Après un moment, il leva les yeux et fit un signe de tête à sa voisine, qui arborait un gros panda sur son T-shirt vert.

Tout en criant un slogan, celle-ci lança discrètement un fumigène au ras du sol, vite imitée par ses camarades. L'excitation de la foule se transforma en confusion générale.

Au même instant, deux 4x4 noirs débouchèrent d'un autre côté du bâtiment à toute vitesse, et sortirent de l'enceinte du SRU avant que quiconque ait pu les arrêter.

« Bien joué, Equipe 3 », murmura Parker en allumant le gyrophare.


	6. Chapter 6-Allons rétablir l'ordre!

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, l'équipe se divisa en deux : Parker, Spike et Lou montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Renazzi, tandis que les autres commençaient à fouiller l'hôtel à la recherche de Botto.

« On va d'abord regarder les endroits où il est facile de se cacher, dit Ed. Sam et Wordy, vous prenez à gauche dans la lingerie, la machinerie et les vestiaires. Jules et moi, on se charge de la cuisine, des réserves et de la salle à manger. »

Un voyant vert s'alluma sur le robot, et Spike annonça :

« Porte d'entrée, RAS. On peut y aller. »

Lou resta devant la chambre pour surveiller le couloir. Veillant à ne toucher à rien, Spike et Parker passèrent la pièce au peigne fin.

« Viens jeter un œil, dit le sergent après quelques minutes. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Il était presque couché par terre, sur le seuil de la salle de bain, et désignait une petite tige qui ressortait du chambranle de la porte. Spike vint le rejoindre.

« -Je crois reconnaître ce mécanisme. Regardez : il y a le même embout sur la porte. Lorsque quelqu'un la ferme, la pression de l'un sur l'autre déclenche l'explosion.

-Mais Botto savait que la chambre serait inspectée avant l'arrivée du diplomate. Il n'avait pas peur que la bombe explose à ce moment-là, trop tôt ? demanda Parker.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a laissé la porte ouverte en partant. Il n'y aurait eu aucun besoin de la fermer pendant l'inspection.

-Alors maintenant, à ton robot de jouer pour trouver et désamorcer la bombe ! »

Soudain, l'oreillette du sergent grésilla.

« -Eh, vous, arrêtez !

-Wordy, tu suis Sam. Jules, on passe à droite pour le prendre à revers. »

Gêné par son gros sac, le fuyard fut rapidement rattrapé par Sam, qui le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Emmené vers la sortie, il n'arrêta pas de les insulter copieusement en italien.

« -Spike, on compte sur toi pour nous faire la traduction lors du débriefing, plaisanta Ed dans son oreillette.

-A vos ordres, chef », répondit Spike en riant, tandis que son robot finissait le désamorçage.


	7. Chapter 7-Epilogue

Tout en retirant son oreillette, Parker se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle de briefing. Il n'y avait déjà plus de traces du rassemblement du matin : dans la confusion générale, l'équipe 3 s'était emparée d'Alex et l'avait conduit à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Après leurs explications, sous le choc d'avoir été manipulé par Botto, Alex avait congédié la foule et les médias.

Le sergent poussa un soupir de satisfaction. La journée avait été plus mouvementée que prévue !

Avant de quitter la pièce, il remarqua une tasse posée sur la table.

Son café du matin…


End file.
